Stuck
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: When Tori and her friends play a prank on Trina, it backfires, and they have to go to Nozu to work for money. Scary things happen there...Pairings: Bade, some Cabbie and Tandre.


Tori yawned and rolled over in bed, hearing the tune of Make It Shine. At first, she throught she was dreaming, but then she realized it was her ringtone. Tori rolled over, and picked up her Pear phone.

"Hey, loser!" came Jade's voice on the other end. (Jade usually greeted Tori like this.)

"Uh…hey Jade" said Tori, apprehensively.

"I'm in your house" Jade announced, casually.

"No you're not!" scoffed Tori.

There was a thump from downstairs that sounded like something being hurled at the wall.

"She's in my house" said Tori.

Tori raced downstairs, throwing a jacket on. Having Jade in your house was usually a threat. Jade only liked one in five-hundred people. Tori found Jade sitting nonchalantly on her fridge, holding a pillow.

"Uh…that's my mom's!" announced Tori, gesturing towards the pillow.

"I know" Jade announced.

"You were in her room?" Tori asked.

"Yup" Jade announced, smirking. "She has a lot of…things in there."

Tori sighed, and got a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Wait!" croed Tori, putting down the yogurt. "How did you get in my house if you don't have my keys?"

"You have a window, and I have a foot" Jade told her.

"…Of course" Tori sighed. "Well, you're here early."

"For what?" asked Jade, eagerly. "Are we beheading Rex?"

"JADE!" cried Tori. "No, everyone's coming over, because I need their help with something."

"Man, I miss my big scissors" Jade sighed, wistfully.

"Why, where are they?" Tori inquired.

"I told Sinjin he could have them for the day if he did me a favor" Jade replied.

"What was it…" asked Tori, who had a feeling that this :favor" involved someone dead.

"I'll tell you more about it when you're 30" Jade announced, smirking.

Then, Trina came running/falling down the stairs, yelling, "I'M SO UPSET!"

"No,YOU?" asked Tori, sarcastically.

"Wait, why are you upset?" asked Jade, eagerly. "Did you find the lion?"

"LION?" yelled Trina. "WHAT LION?"

"I've said too much" muttered Jade, under her breath.

"Whatever" said Trina. "Tori, can I have your yogurt?"

"Why?" asked Tori. "So I can smear it on my feet" Trina replied.

"NO WAY!" Tori cried, making sure to keep her yogurt away from Trina.

"Fine, I need juice" cried Trina. There was silence.

"So go GET it, smarty!" Jade told her.

"Fine, I'll MOVE!" Trina sighed. Trina hated moving. Tori already had to put up with Trina's daily complaints about the tremendously long walk between the T.V. and the stairs.

"Hey, is Beck gonna be here?" asked Jade, casually.

"Sure, he usually stops here" Tori replied.

"WHAT?" cried Jade, grabbing Tori's collar.

"TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!" Tori cried, annoyed. Since Tori didn't have her license like a normal teenage girl, someone usually had to drive her to school every day. Jade and Beck were broken up, but it usually took them about a week to get back together, in which Jade usually had Beck beg for mercy.

"I gotta go take a whiz" muttered Jade, annoyed.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANYTHING FROM MY OINTMENT DRAWER!" Trina called after her.

Tori rolled her eyes, and grabbed a banana. Trina took a bowl of grape juice out of the fridge, and proceded to dunk her face in it.

Tori peeled her banana. Then, the doorbell rang.

"NO, PEOPLE!" screamed Trina hysterically, dumping the grape juice in the garbage.

Tori opened the doror, to find Beck. He was covered in sauce, but had still managed to keep his hair looking untouched.

"OH NO, IT'S BECK!" cried Trina, totally losing it.

"Uh…Trina, announced Beck. "You've got a little grape juice…all over your face!"

Trina fled up the stairs.

"What HAPPENED!" cried Tori, closing the door.

"My parents went to some conference about Mexico, and I came too" Beck announced.

"AN?" asked Tori.

"Apparently a bunch of Mexico haters showed up" sighed Beck. "They were Italian, and pelted me with MEATBALLS!" He paued for a moment. "I think they were Jade's relatives" he added.

"That's horrible!" cried Tori. "You can get cleaned up in my bathroom, until the others come"

"Thanks" said Beck.

On his way to the bathroom, Jade was coming down the hall. She and Beck crashed into each other.

"OW!" cried Jade, grabbing her arm.

"Sorry" Beck muttered.

Jade didn't blush, but her cheeks turned pink.

"Tori invited be here…"announced Beck.

"I came here" said Jade.

"Right" muttered Beck grabbing the bathroom door. "Well..I gotta go use this…uh…"

"Bathroom" Jade finished.

"Right, bathroom" announced Beck, shutting the door.

Jade re-entered the living room.

"Hey, are you SMILING?" asked Tori, in disbelief.

"WHAT…no!" shouted Jade. "Butt out, Vega."

The doorbell rang.

"ARE YOU A CRIMINAL?" Tori yelled through the door.

"NOT REALLY!" came Andre's voice.

"Ooh, yay!" cried Tori, grinning, and opening the door. "You got the stuff?"

"Yup" announced Andre, pulling a full wagon of girl scout cookies into the house.

"Uh…dude" said Jade. "What up with the cookies?"

"Tori will tell you once Cat and Robbie get here" Andre replied.

"Hey" said Tori, turning to Jade. "You see Beck on the way from the bathroom?"

"Um…yup" said Jade, in a would-be-calm voice.

Tori and Andre shared a knowing glance.

"Hey, where's Trina?" asked Andre.

"Oh, that singing nightmare is upstairs, which I hope will continue" Jade replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" came Trina's voice. "AND I HAVE SCISSORS!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"That girl is wonky" remarked Andre.

Tori giggled. "Wonky?"

"WILLY wonky!" Andre added. Jade snickered.

HONK HONK!

"What the…" muttered Tori, hearing the noise coming from outside.

Tori threw open her door, and went outside, Andre and Jade at her heels.

They saw Cat jump out of the party bus, followed by Robbie, Rex in tow. Cat was holding a giant green plush giraffe. She lost the brown one, Tori threw the purple one out the window, and Jade claimed the yellow one "fell" into a pit of lard.

"Hey Jade!" greeted Robbie.

"Hey Wicked Witch!" greeted Rex just as cheerily.

"THAT'S IT!" cried Jade. She grabbed Rex's head, and started to twist it.

"I'M SORRY!" cried Rex. Jade released him. "Geez woman" muttered Rex.

"You'll have to excuse Rex" Robbie said. "He fell out the window on the way here."

"OKAY!" cried Tori. "Enough, alright?"

"Yeah" Andre agreed. "Let's at least stop fighting.

"Oh!" cried Jade, in a mock-low voice. "I'm Andre, I have to agree with Tori on everything, I speak words!"

"OHHH!" Cat screamed. "One time, my brother went to the car wash, but he was inappropriate, so we left."

"That's great Cat!" said Robbie, smiling at her.

Cat giggled. "Robbie! You're so funny!"

Robbie looked confused. Cat's giraffe made a weird sound, and Cat burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded Andre.

"HE'S SO INNAPROPRIATE!" laughed Cat.

"OKAY!" called Toori, as everyone got settled on the couch. "Let's just wait for Beck, and then I'll tell you guys."

Beck finally came out of the bathroom.

"Uh…Tori" said Beck. "This was in your bathroom."

He held up a gigantic sack of bibble.

"Oh, it's fine, I don't want it" said Tori.

Beck shrugged, and threw the bibble out.

"NO!" cried Cat, loudly. "BIBBLE!"

"Here Cat!" said Robbie, reaching into his bag. "You can have mine!"

"HAH!" laughed Rex.

"Ooh, yay!" cried Cat, grinning. "Robbie, wanna help name my giraffe?"

"Will I get a hug?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe" Cat replied.

"HAH!" commented Rex.

"SHUT UP!" Jade yelled.

Beck laughed. He walked over to the couch, leaning on the part right above Jade's head.

"Don't put your hands near my HEAD!" yelled Jade.

"Can I put them near your shoulders?" asked Beck. "Or how about near your hair.

"Maybe" muttered Jade.

"OKAY GUYS!" called Tori. "I need your help with something,

"What?" asked Beck.

"Well," said Tori. "We're going to play a prank on Trina, involving these girl scout cookies!" Andre smiled.

"Cool" he said.

"OOH!" Cat cried. "One time, my brother entered girl scouts, and-"

"NO!" yelled Jade at the top of her lungs.

I'll tell you later, Cat mouthed to Robbie.

"When we go to school" said Tori. "We'll trick Trina into eating all those girl scout cookies, and then having to pay for all of them, because they're not free."

"Who's in?" asked Andre.

"Me" said Jade, at once. "Us making a couple bucks out of Trina's pain? Totally ifne with that."

Then, Jade's phone rang.

"It's Sinjin" announced Jade, putting Sinjin on speaker.

"SINJIN!" yelled Jade. "If you don't take care of my big scissors, I will personally make sure your head goes on a platter."

"No worries!" said Sinjin. "I've got them right here.

"Good" announced Jade. She paused for a moment, listening intently.

"Sinjin" she said. "What's that noise in the backround?"

"Uh…why do you ask?" muttered Sinjin.

"Because that sounds a LOT like my kitchen faucet when it-ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"Hey Trina" said Tori, walking up to Trina's locker, at school.

Trina, who had been playing with a bobblehead of herself, quickly shoved the bobblehead in her locker.. "Yes?" she asked, innocently.

"I'm gonna leave this wagon of girl scout cookies by your locker" announced Tori. "But don't eat them."

"Sure" replied Trina.

"No, really" cried Tori. "Please, do NOT eat them!"

"FINE!" yelled Trina.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Tori walked away. _Those cookies will be gone in minutes_, Tori thought.

"WOW!" cried Sikowits, as the bell rang. "It's so hot in there, I feel like a tiger in a cage!"

"What are you saying?" asked Beck, sitting up, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" cried Sikowits. "Just a figure of speech!"

"Uh huh" said Beck, still watching Sikowits suspiciously.


End file.
